bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
First Term Final Exam
U.A.'s First Term Final Exam is a mandatory exam taken by U.A.'s Hero Department students at the end of the first semester. Prologue Class 1-A use their last week before the final exams to study hard. Denki worries that he hasn't studied enough because of all the events going on. Tenya, Izuku and Shoto "encourage" him to try harder, but it only ends up hurting his feelings. 220px|left|thumb|U.A. students study for finals. During lunch, Izuku sits with his friends talks about what could possibly appear on the exam. Shota Aizawa only reveals that the exam will be a culmination of everything from the first semester, including combat and rescue training. Itsuka Kendo from Class 1-B tells them that an upperclassman told her that they'll be fighting Villain-Bots again. Hanta, Mashirao, Kyoka, Denki, and Mina study with Momo at her rich estate. Katsuki beats the lessons into Eijiro's head. Izuku, Ochaco, Tenya, and the others study in their own way. Nezu and the U.A. faculty host a meeting on changing the finals format. They incorporate teamwork and combat against actual people. Past tests used villain-bots to avoid injury complaints. The teachers decide to change the test to better prepare the students for more intense battles with villains. Exam Written Exam Students from Class 1-A take the written exam for three days in their homeroom class. Everyone manages to pass this portion of the test. Practical Exam Nezu and the U.A. faculty reveal that the practical test will include mock battles between students and teachers. Students are assigned to teams of two and must work together to fight one of their teachers. All match-ups are assigned ahead of time and teachers are handicapped with weights. Students have thirty minutes to capture the villain or successfully escape from the battle in order to pass. The option of escaping is also to help observe the students' decision-making skills. The students are matched up with their partners against teachers with advantages. Each student must learn to confront their weaknesses in order to pass, and the teacher's job is to exploit that. The students are told that the teachers aren't holding back, but in reality, they are all meant to leave an opening for the students to win. Each student is evaluated individually and any who fail are told they cannot go camping with their classmates at the training camp in the woods. Battles & Events Aftermath In Class 1-A's next homeroom class, the students who believe they failed lament and dread being disqualified for the camp in the forest. Denki knows that they're doomed because they failed the practical exams. Hanta also worries that he failed the exam because Minoru did all the work. Shota arrives to class and reveals that even though some students failed their finals, everyone will be going to training camp. Eijiro, Mina, Rikido and Denki get excited by the last minute twist. Shota adds that Sero and two teams failed and those students need the training camp the most, so nobody is getting left out. The students who failed must still face extra lessons that are more difficult than summer school. References Site Navigation Category:Exams and Tests Category:School Activities